Indra Uchiha: Legacy of Madara and Shinju
by Nidaime Juubi
Summary: Indra is back and he will rule the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hello?"- Human speech

'_Hello?'_- Human thought

"**Hello?"**- Bijuu speech

'_**Hello?'**_- Bijuu thought

Chapter 1 - Quick Overview of History

There was once a tree, but not just any tree this was a tree that went miles into the sky and was colored gray with purple veins all over it. This tree was known as Shinju, the God Tree. Over the course of history it would always grow a fruit every 1,000 years.

Over the course of the thousand years when it's fruit was growing there was continuous war and battle. Then one day, a princess named Kaguya Ootsutski went and climbed the tree and ate the fruit and gained power that made her a goddess as some people called her the Usagi no Megami (Rabbit Goddess) while in later years after she gained her powers, people started calling her a demon because of her rabbit-ear like horns and her powerthat she used to force people into peace before the Shinju changed into the Jyuubi (Ten-Tails) also known as the Ame no Hitotsu no Kami(The One-Eyed God).

Eventually, Kaguya had 2 sons named Hagaromo and Hamura had light red, spiky hair and a pair of metallic purple eyes called the Rinnegan (Samsara Eye). Hamura had straight, white hair and blank white eyes called the Byakugan (White Eye or the All-Seeing Eye). Both son would later grow up and fight the Jyuubi and Hamura would die fighting it while Hagaromo would seal it into himself and become the first Jinchuriki and would teach the world of chakra. He later went on to have 2 sons that were name Indra and Asura respectively. They both got one half of their father's abilities that tied into Hagaromo's power. Indra, the elder brother and the prodigy, got the yin half and the eye's though they were different they were red with 3 black tomoe in a circle around the pupil called the Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye). Asura, the younger brother and the hard-worker, got the yang half and more physical prowess than his brother though he had to work much harder to get his abilities because he had to help other people,

Later in life when Hagaromo got old, he unsealed the Jyuubi from himself and split it into nine pieces and sealed the body, the Gedo Mazo statue, into what is now the moon. The nine pieces of the Jyuubi, later became the nine Bijuu (tailed beasts). The Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi respectively. Later, he aked his sons what they thought was the way to peace. Indra answered power, while Asura answered through love and understanding. After they answered Hagaromo named Asura his heir finding his way to peace much better and suitable to mankind. Indra, in an act of jealousy atacked his brother believing himself to be the heir of Hagaromo.

Later on, Indra's and Asura's descendants had two children that were their reincarnations

named Hashirama Senju, Asura's transmigration, and Madara Uchiha, Indra's transmigrant. They went on the have many battles the most infamous one was at what would later be called the Valley of the End where Madara and Hashirama fought to the death while madara was trying to leave with his son, Izuna Uchiha. Eventually they made it to Uzushio and settled down with Izuna getting a wife before it was attacked and Izuna and his wife, Kimiko Uzumaki, ran and hid till they had a child they named Indra, unknowingly naming the next transmigrant of Indra after his ancestor. Years later on Indra's 13th birthday, they were attacked by a groupof missing Iwa nin. Indra awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan, the fourth stage of the Sharingan after finding out his father died. His mother, Kimiko being a skilled medic and knowing what his eyes now were transplanted his father's eyes into his giving him something only his grandfather and ancestor had before him, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. After doing so he trained in his eyes and everything else his father and mother had taught or could teach till he turned sixteen and mastered his eyes and ninjutsu and genjutsu. His bukijutsu was above his grandfather's when using a gunbai, staff and tsurugi style katana. His taijutsu was a little above average because of speed and strength and his fuinjutsu was about elite-jounin level because of his uzumaki blood. His mother died a few days after his birthday because of a disease that uses the recipients chakra to fuel it, but before she died she told him to go to Konohagakure because he had family there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer don't own Naruto

"Hello?"- Human speech

'_Hello?'_- Human thought

"**Hello?"**- Bijuu speech

'_**Hello?'**_- Bijuu thought

Chapter 2 - Welcome to Konohagakure

It was a peaceful day for 65 year old Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was doing the paperwork that came with being Hokage as his successor died 16 years ago when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village out of nowhere appearing in a cloud of smoke.

His successor, Minato Namikaze, had died sealing the beast into his own son using the **Shiki Fuin**, a seal that summons the **Shinigami **to seal anything but at the price of the victims souls going into the **Shinigami**'s stomach to be tortured for all eternity or till the seal was released._'Oh Minato. If only you let me do the sealing. You have a son and wife that need you. I could have done it instead of you.', _thought Hiruzen. Suddenly there was a knock on the door breaking him from his his thoughts. He looked up at the door and spoke,"Enter."

When he looked up as the door was opening, he saw a 25 year-old chuunin named Kotetsu walk in with a 16 year-old black haired young man wearing black ANBU pants with multiple pockets to carry scrolls, black steel-toed boots, a white male battle kimono with nine black tomoe around the edge, and a black sash with extra length around his waist. On the back of his waist there sat three black pouches with what he assumed to contain the young man's kunai, shuriken, and other tools. On his back sat a tsurugi-style katana with a black sheath with a white grip while the guard was what looked like a three-bladed curved shuriken, along with a shakujo made of a strange black metal that gave off a feeling of power. The young man had long, waist-length, spiky black hair with two bangs that framed his face wrapped in bandages. He had black eyes that had red marks under them and short cut eyebrows, a symbol of nobility.

"So your trying to be a sensei now, Kotetsu-san," teased Hiruzen," well you need to be a jounin for that." Kotetsu seemed embarrassed for a second before remembering the young man behind him,"Sorry, Hokage-sama, but no I'm fine being a gate guard. He simply wanted to come and speak to you about something. I'm not sure what though so I will take my leave."

Finally, Hiruzen turned to the young man and asked," Who are you if I may ask, my dear boy, because you give out at least 3/4 the amount of chakra of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, my sensei?"

The young man answered," my name is Indra Uchiha-Uzumaki son of Izuna Uchiha and Kimiko Uzumaki, and grandson of Madara Uchiha," he spoke as he looked at Hiruzen with a bored yet confident expression on his face that reminded Hiruzen of the few time he saw Madara.

Hiruzen looked shocked as he had thought that Madara died at the hands of his sensei, and his best friend died in the wild. So he voiced his thoughts ," How are you alive, how was Madara able to live after my sensei had confirmed the kill," and Indra replied in kind with a stoic, emotionless tone," He used his Mangekyou Sharingan's powers," was all he said. "What might that power be," asked Hiruzen. "That is a clan secret, so I am not inclined to explain it," replied Indra. The Hokage looked serious for a second before it disappeared into a grandfatherly look that he used often when talking to children or people younger than him.

"Yes, well when it comes to clans some give information about some clan secrets at times when they are able," Hiruzen said to Indra who nodded and replied," Yes, I understand that but only when the Uchiha are all dead may this secret be spoken of, I hope you understand."

"Yes, I do understand, because I used to be the Sarutobi caln head before becoming Hokage myself so I know the importance of clan secrets," said Sarutobi ,"Now I understand you are the nephew of Kushina Uzumaki, correct?"

"Yes, now may meet her," asked Indra. "Yes, though it will be a few minutes before she gets here, so how about a nice game of shogi," Asked Hiruzen.

With that said, Hiruzen took out a shogi board and they started to play a long game...


End file.
